Fur and Fangs
by SurrieTheYaoiQueen
Summary: The J&D world is now a world inhabited by vampires and werewolves. They hate each other and are at war, but a werewolf named Daxter and a vampire named Torn fall in love, what will happen to them? YAOI, M-PREG! Dax/Torn story...Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Surrie: Ok...I decided to get down my newest idea before it leaves my brain. This is a Human-Daxter/Torn story. It is hardcore and possible M-preg (male pregnancy) if I feel like it. It is a typical Werewolf/Vampire story, set in a made-up story setting.

Torn: oh god...vampires now? like Twilight?

Surrie: no...not like twilight...I hate the stupid books. I don't own Jak and Daxter, I only own my sick brain. If you don't like yaoi or M-preg don't read this.

The world is divided into two sections. One half consists of a population of werewolves, and the other half consists of vampires. The werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, so a mating between the different races is near impossible, but there was one relationship that changed all that. The Werewolves' territory consisted of the Icelands and wasteland. The werewolf territory was ruled by a pack known as "The Mar pack".

This pack was ruled by the almighty werewolf lord Jak, a blonde wolf. His mate was a beautiful green fox named Keira, she was the queen of the werewolves. Also in their pack was Sig, a burly brown wolf, Jinx, a blonde fox, and Samos, an old grey wolf who was also Keira's father. But the most important werewolf in our tale, is Jak's right hand man Daxter. Daxter was a unique orange fox, he was both mischievous and dominant, though he goofed off a lot.

He had bright orange, yellow, and red hair the spiked upwards and bangs that framed his face nicely. He was very handsome and nicely toned, also his buck teeth made him look somewhat goofy when he smiled. His bushy tail was long and soft, and he had pointy, fuzzy, orange fox ears in place of his regular ears.

Daxter doesn't hate vampires, but he knows to avoid them at all costs. Unfortunately though, Daxter doesn't listen very well. At the moment, it was the fox mating season, and Daxter was yet again alone. He was currently walking in the forest. he leaned against a tree and panted, I-I need to find something to fuck...b-before my inner beast t-takes over."

Now we still haven't talked about the vampires. The vampire lands consisted of two large cites, Kras city, and Haven city. Haven city was the capitol of the vampire land, and it was the home of the royal vampire cult " The Crimson cult". The leader of the crimson cult, was the most vicious vampire of them all, Praxis. He was a sadistic man who wanted desperately to destroy the werewolves once and for all.

The second vampire was Ashelin, Praxis's daughter. She was a busty, red-haired vampire who was both flirty and had her own sick sense of humor. The third was another busty, blonde vampire named Tess. She was very sweet and very caring, but even she hated the second in command vampire. Erol was a mean, cruel, sadistic man who took his job lightly and misused his powers, however he had one soft spot for his love interest, who is the most important vampire in our tale.

His name is Torn. He is a beautiful brunette with a thin, beautiful body, and a sharp tongue. Torn is very stubborn and hates Erol. He is sickened at the thought of mating with the deranged vampire, and he doesn't necessarily think that werewolves deserve to be wiped out.

Torn was actually currently walking in the forest, searching for the cult's dinner. He found a large wild yackow and quietly snuck up on it, but he stepped on a twig and his catch darted off into the woods. Torn sighed and went deeper into the woods to search for the yackow. But he didn't know that his future mate would be in there as well.

The is where our story begins.

Torn finally caught the damned yackow and smirked to himself, " Ha...bad hunter my ass...Ashelin is gonna eat her words...literally." He suddenly realized, that he had to carry his catch back to the palace. Torn cursed loudly and got behind the yackow, pushing it forward slowly.

Daxter's eyes blurred and he felt his sanity slipping away. He roared loudly as his inner beast took over. Daxter's eyes changed from a friendly blue to a bloody red. He snarled and sniffed the air for a potential mate. He caught the scent of a vampire and zeroed in on said vampire.

As Daxter neared Torn his member grew harder and harder. Torn heard something coming and peered off into the forest. Daxter emerged from the woods and smirked, " Hello sexy." Torn hissed. This werewolf must've caught scent of his kill. He snarled and said, " Back off you mangy mutt! I killed this yackow, so I keep it!" daxter laughed, " You can keep that thing...I want something else." He dashed at Torn and pinned him to the ground. Torn's eyes went wide and he hissed, " What the fuck are you doing?" Daxter smirked and licked Torn's neck, " I'm mating with you." _

Surrie: Ok...from this part until the end, it will be a hardcore rape scene...if you don't wanna see that, then skip it.

Torn's mouth dropped open and he struggled and growled, trying to get out from underneath this fox. Daxter growled and ripped open Torn's shirt. He ran his claws over the boy's chest and stomach. Torn swiped his hand up and scratched across Daxter's cheek. Daxter growled and took off his belt. He tied Torn's hands togather behind his back and flipped him over on his stomach.

Daxter slid his long, wet tongue all over the vampire's soft chest, tasting the pale skin with wonder, " Such a cute thing….you'll make a marvelous mate." Torn narrowed his eyes and growled, " In your dreams you dirty mongrel!" His voice turned into a whimper when he felt the werewolf's full lips curl around his right nipple. The werewolf sucked hard on the perked bud, making it appear red and swollen.

Torn couldn't believe how good this felt. He was still a virgin, so he had never been touched in a way as sensual as this. Erol had tried to touch him before, but Tess always stopped him. But Tess wasn't here, so Torn was screwed…literally.

Torn Hissed and bared his fangs, " Let me go! I refuse to be mated to a werewolf!" He felt Daxter pull his pants down and he felt a cold claw probe his hole. He gasped and hissed, " D-Dont!" Daxter gently pushed his finger in and Torn yelped with pain. daxter added a second finger and said, " God...you're so tight."

Torn whimpered and gasped when he felt the tip of the claw touch something inside him that made him feel like he was on cloud 9. He moaned and shuddered. Daxter laughed, " you like this don't you? " Torn's mind was completely gone now. he nodded and moaned, " M-More." He decided that it was time to get laid anyways. Also this gave him a chance to defy Erol; how dare the other vampire declare him his mate…Torn was no one's property.

Daxter growled, his inner demon was pleased beyond pleasure. He took out his fingers and undid his pants. He pulled out his large throbbing erection and lined it up with the smaller vampire's hole. He thrust in without warning, earning a scream from Torn. Torn whimpered, " T-Take it out!" but Daxter ignored the vampire and kept pounding inside him.

Torn screamed when he felt something rip inside him. Daxter leaned forward and sank his teeth into Torn's shoulder, marking him as his mate. Torn bit his bottom lip in pain, this didn't feel good at all! Wasn't sex supposed to be amazing? Why did it hurt so much? Daxter rocked his hard cock in and out of the vampire's thin body, loving the friction.

He emptied a small amount of precum inside the vampire's passage, slickening it just a bit. Daxter could sense that Torn wasn't feeling as good as he was though, so he started aiming for the vampire's prostate. He went faster and harder until he found the vampire's sweet spot. Torn gasped and moaned when he saw stars and felt the amazing pleasure from before. Daxter thrusted faster and harder inside the vampire until he released his seed deep inside the silky cavern. Torn came on the ground underneath his body and slumped against the grass. Daxter turned back into his regular self and gawped, " Wh-what h-have I done?"

Surrie: ahhhh...wanted rape...isnt it wondrous?

Torn: No ITS NOT!

Daxter: AHHHH! I WANT TESS!

Surrie: MWAHAHAHAAAA! Please R&R and give me names and genders for Torn and daxters babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Surrie: Ok! I got a few cool names for the kid (or kids). But I still don't have genders. Though I'm leaning more on the male side.

Torn: god...I hate M-preg

Surrie: well I like it...so shut your yap! Here's the second chapter, where things get complicated.  
...-_...

Daxter stared at the shivering vampire that he just mated with, " I-I know this isn't the right time to ask but...a-are you alright?" Torn sighed and answered, ' I've just been defiled and mated to someone who I don't know and who is a different species against my will...how the fuck do you think I feel?" Torn pulled up his pants and shakily stood up.

Daxter stood as well and zipped his pants back up, " I-I'm sorry but...we can't ignore this...we're mates now-" Torn suddenly screamed, " DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" He held his head in his hands and started hyperventilating, " Th-this can't be happening...I-I'm not ready for this." Daxter reached out to gently touch the vampire's shoulder, but Torn slapped his hand away and growled, " Don't fucking touch me!"

Torn darted off into the woods, his face red with anger and shame. He couldn't tell anyone...this was the most disgraceful thing that could possibly happen to a vampire. Daxter looked down, with his ears and tail drooping. He saw something sparkle on the ground and went over to it. It was a knife. He picked it up and looked at the handle, " Torn...so that's his name..." He smiled at let the name sink in.

...-_...

Torn entered the palace quietly, trying not to alert any of the others. He silently walked up the staircase and tiptoed to his door. He inwardly sighed as he turned the doorknob. " And where have you been?" Torn spun around to face Erol. The orange haired vampire looked upset and annoyed. Torn looked down and said, " I-I was hunting." Well...that was the truth...some of it at least.

Erol raised an eyebrow, " Just hunting? Dinner was three hours ago...what took you so long?" Torn gulped and said, " I-I was attacked." This was also part of the truth. erol growled and walked over to Torn, " By what?" Torn backed against the wall and said, " A-a werewolf..." Erol reached out and cupped Torn's cheek. Torn wanted nothing more than to rip this guy's head off; he hated the way Erol looked at him, it was like he was observing his next kill. Erol pressed his nose against Torn's neck and smelled him, " You seem...different...are you sure you're alright?" Torn gulped and said, " not like its any of your concern, but I'm a bit shook up from my fight, so please let me go to bed now." Torn pulled away but Erol grabbed him again.

Erol leaned down and nuzzled Torn's neck, " You know I love you..." Torn bit his bottom lip and said, " I know." Erol planted feather soft kisses along Torn's neck and said, " You are mine...and I will have you as my mate one day." Torn fought back bile in his throat and said, " Whatever." Torn pushed away from the stronger vampire and said, " If you don't mind...I'm very tired, and the black sun is going down...the moon will be up soon, we all need rest."

He entered his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. Erols stood out in the hallway with a predatory grin on his face, " One day Torn...one day...you will be mine." Erol left without another word to go to sleep as well.

...-_...

Inside Torn's room, Torn had dressed in a long white nightdress. He groaned to himself, " Damn Tess and her obsession with dressing me in girly clothing." He should never have let Tess pick his night clothing. He went to his large, red silk bed and slipped under the covers. He let his hair out of its dreadlocks and let the wavy locks fall down to his shoulders. He laid down and turned off the light, trying to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, daxter had sneaked into Haven city with little difficulty, since all the vampires were asleep, and the crimson guards never took night patrol seriously. He was currentlyscaling the walls of the palace to find Torn's room. It was easy for him since he had claws to help him climb up the steep metal walls. After about half an hour of searching he approached a large balcony. He settled on the large balcony and looked inside the room through the glass door, seeing his new mate asleep on the bed.

Daxter tried to open the glass door, but it was locked. he gently knocked on the door to wake up the vampire. Torn heard knocking and got out of bed weakly. He saw the werewolf that violated him and went to the glass door. He opened it enough to stick his head out and looked past the werewolf to check if anyone was watching before he looked back at the werewolf and hissed, " How did you get up here?" daxter smirked sheepishly and said, ' I climbed." Torn fumed silently and asked, " Why the hell did you come here..."

daxter sighed, " You left your knife behind." He held up the blade. Torn reached for it but Daxter held it away, " No no...I'm not giving you this unless you give me a chance to be a good mate." Torn growled, " No fucking way." He tried to close the door, but Daxter stuck half his body through the door and growled, " I'm not leaving until you give me a chance..."

" GO AWAY!" Torn struggled against the werewolf, but it was no use. He sighed and said, " Fine...one chance." He stepped aside and went to his bed, sitting down. daxter followed and sat next to Torn, " So...I figured your name was Torn...is that right." Torn nodded and asked, " What about you?" Daxter smiled and said, ' I'm Daxter...but you can call me...Orange lightning." He made a few thrusting motions with his hips.

Torn rolled his eyes and fought back the urge to giggle. He looked down and asked, " S-so...why did you mate with me?" Daxter looked down as well and said, " I didn't have control of my actions...I was in heat," Torn clenched his hands and said, " So...I was just a convenience..." Daxter sighed and grasped Torn's chin, forcing the vampire to look him in the eye.

Daxter smiled and continued, " I wasn't finished, I came out of heat as soon as i entered you...I've never felt this way about anyone before... I have a feeling that you are the one I was meant to be with." Torn blushed and said, " Really...you suddenly fell in love with me? I find that hard to believe." He looked away stubbornly and sighed, "Actually...I kinda felt that way too...but...it'll never work...no vampire is ever allowed to be mated to a werewolf. " Daxter said, " Then we'll keep it secret...no one has to know but us."

Torn smiled ever so slightly and leaned in, kissing Daxter on the cheek, " I like that idea Dax..." daxter laughed, " Only a kiss on the cheek? Come on...you can do better than that." He tackled Torn to the bed and said, " We didn't make this a romantic moment...so lets do that now."  
_

Surrie: Ok...another sex scene coming up. Don't like, don't read. Just skip to the end or press the back button.  
_

Torn squeaked when Daxter pushed him down on the bed, " D-Daxter! W-we can't do this now!" Daxter smirked and laughed softly, " Then you better be quiet." He got between Torn's legs and spread them apart. He pushed up the frilly nightgown and looked over Torn's supple lower body. Torn moaned and closed his eyes in embarrassment, " Stop it you stupid rat dog!" Daxter laughed, " Did you just call me a rat? I'm a fox! There's a difference."

Daxter ran his hands over Torn's milky thighs and leaned down to kiss one of them. Torn gasped and arched his back in pleasure, his cock becoming erect immediately. Daxter spread Torn's ass and stuck a finger inside the tight, warm entrance, " You feel sooo good." He pushed the nightgown up to Torn's shoulders and leaned down to suck one of of his pale pink nipples.

Torn lost all his stubborness for a moment and cried out the fox's name in pleasure as Daxter gently teethed on his pale buds. Daxter used his free hand to tease the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. By this time Torn was mewling in pleasure below Daxter, just begging to be fucked. Daxter moaned and unbuttoned his pants, releasing his hard cock. He slid another finger in Torn's hole and started stretching the vampire.

Another moan flew past Torn's lips as Daxter pulled on his right nipple with his teeth. Torn gasped and begged, " Daxter! Stop fucking teasing me! " Daxter laughed and thrust his hard cock deep inside Torn. Torn yelled out in pain and pleasure as Daxter thrusted in and out of the vampire. Torn was about to beg Daxter to take it out, when he felt that same spark of pleasure from the first time.

At that moment, both males melded together until neither one could tell where the other ended. In their minds they were the only ones in the world. Daxter rocked his body into Torn's cavern and felt his release coming. Torn cried out as he came in between their bodies and Daxter spilt his seed inside Torn's body. The two mates slumped and laid there together, enjoying each other's presence.

Daxter sat up and said, " I have to go...before your cult sees me here." He stood and started walking away when Torn grabbed his arm and begged, " please...sleep with me...just for a little while." Daxter sighed and looked back at his new mate, he couldn't say no, " Alright." Daxter got under the covers and pulled Daxter close to his body.

The two lovers curled up in each others arms and fell asleep, knowing they were safe. But neither one knew about the troubles that lay ahead for them. A few of the most dangerous troubles were being formed, inside Torn's body.  
_

Surrie: Ok! So what do you think will happen to our two favorite men? Will they be able to keep this a secret? What will daxter tell his pack? What will Torn do when he realizes that he's carrying a werewolf's offspring? And will Erol get in the way of Torn and Daxter's relationship?

Torn: I dont care to know...

Surrie: But my readers do...tune in for the next chapter!

Daxter: My mind has been scarred...T_T


End file.
